1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying cases and more particularly to a multi-use carrying case for notebook computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook computers (also sometimes referred to as laptop computers) are widely used today because of their portability. Notebook computers are frequently used in airplanes and other modes of transportation. Thus, there has developed a need for a carrying case for the notebook computer.
Prior carrying cases comprised, for example, a simple vinyl cover with dimensions larger than the notebook computer to encase the computer within its interior. The prior covers serve the sole purpose of aiding the user in carrying the notebook computer during transit. However, once the notebook computer was in use, the cover was usually set to one side and served no further utility until it was again necessary to carry the computer. Thus, prior covers did not serve to solve many of the problems inherent in using a portable notebook computer.
The advent of the notebook computer has solved many problems; however, it has also created several new problems such as lack of privacy. For instance, notebook computers are frequently used in tight public quarters such as airplanes. Thus, highly confidential material appearing on the notebook computer screen may be viewable to the passengers in the adjacent seats. The prior covers for the notebook computers were of no use in overcoming this problem. Thus, there is a need for a carrying case which would inhibit the eyes of on-looking viewers.
Further, it is sometimes necessary to use the notebook computer in areas with inadequate lighting. The minimum level of light emanating from the computer screen is often inadequate. Thus, there is a need for a carrying case with a supplemental source of lighting.
Notebook computers are also frequently used in outdoor environments. However, an outdoor environment can create several problems. For instance, the glare on the screen from the sun can often impair the user's vision. Once again, because the prior covers were set aside when the notebook computer was in use, the prior covers did nothing to overcome this glare problem. Thus, there is a need for a carrying case which will negate the effects of sun-glare. Further, a windy day can often present problems to a notebook computer. Outdoor debris can blow onto the keyboard and jeopardize the proper functioning of the computer. Thus, there is a need for a carrying case which will protect the computer from the effects of a hostile environment.
Finally, it is often desirable for the user to manipulate the height of the keyboard of the notebook computer to better suit the user's comfort needs. However, the prior notebook covers provided no such function. Thus, there is a need for a carrying case which has a height adjust mechanism.
Thus, there is a need for a notebook computer carrying case which promotes privacy, negates the effects of an outdoor environment, provides supplemental lighting and is adaptable to increase the comfort of the user.